Lovebug! x3
by OHxSOxAGA
Summary: ron sees hermionie doing something really bad.....what could it be and what will come of this? DEFINATLY WORTH YOUR TIME PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Ron watched from his hiding place as Hermionie walked away hand in hand with Harry into the lowering sunset.

_What went wrong? We were married 10 years and then she cheats on me? _Ron thought sadly, silently crying. _Don't you love me like I still love you?_

He knew it was dumb to keep loving her. She was long gone. She'd probably been cheating on him for a year already. He needed to let her go.

But as much as he knew he had to, he couldn't. He still loved Hermionie! He could not live without her, he couldn't. Ron knew what he had to do. As much as it pained him, he grabbed the nearest quill and parchment. He dipped the feather into the ink and wrote:

_Dearest Hermionie,_

_What happened with us? We have drifted apart. I saw you and Harry kissing, don't deny it. I've suspected it for a year but needed evidence to prove it to you- and to myself. As much as I tried not to, I still love you. But I can't stay anymore. Don't bother finding me, you never will- I guarantee you. I'll meet you in heaven, and remember my sweetest Hermionie- those who are true to your heart will always be with you. _

_Much love and sincerity,_

_Ron_

Ron put the letter into the nearest envelope and literally sealed it with a kiss. He placed the only picture of their wedding kiss on top of the envelope. He took his wand and apparated to the cemetery. He walked by his father's grave, then his sister's. Only Fred's interested him. He took a shovel and started digging until he got to the bones. Literally. He took out Fred's spine and, using the sharpest part, raised it up to his throat- _I'm about to join you Fred. I hope this is the right thing to do- and he sliced his throat. Ron Weasly, was no more._

_WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. YOU'LL REGRET IT IF YOU WON'T SEE IT ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: THIS IS CHAPTER TWO! YOU'LL UNDERSTAND THE BEGINNING IN A MINUTE!

……Harry took Hermione sharply by the waist and pulled her towards him. Reluctantly, she kissed him again and he began to do so more aggressively. Hermione thought, _I can't take this anymore! I love Ron, not Harry! I don't care that he will kill my children if I don't pretend to love him- I'll protect them. They know I love them and I wouldn't let anything happen to them! No one can replace Ron!_

She sharply got out of his grip and said, "NO! I'm SICK of this! I don't love you and I never will! I love Ron! THIS IS WRONG! Leave me alone already I never agreed to this!"

Harry laughed. "That's the point Hermione. I don't need you to enjoy it- it's only for my pleasure. You have no say in what I do." He pulled her closer and started to unzip his jeans.

She was completely sickened, "You think I will actually SLEEP with you? I may have kissed you- because I was forced to of course!- but there is NO way I will sleep with anyone but my own husband". And with that she finally got out of his grip and quickly took out her wand from Harry's pocket and quickly apparated home. She put all the protection spells she could think of around the house and quickly went inside dreading to see Ron. She knew she had to explain to him. She couldn't keep going on like this. When she reached the kitchen counter, she stopped dead. Ron wasn't here, but there sat his note and picture. Slowly she walked up to them, not knowing what was written yet. When she got to the counter, she slowly reached over and grabbed the note….

_I'll see you in heaven…. "_What does this mean?" Hermione said out loud crying silently. "Did he kill himself?!"

When she got to the end of the letter, she was already sitting on the floor, bawling her eyes out. _Ron is gone! He isn't in hiding, he killed himself! Oh why Harry?! Why did you make me do this? I lost the love of my life all because you wanted to use me and what good did it do? I'm nothing now. I have no one to love. There's no reason to live now…_

_But oh there was. Harry still had left the two small Weasly's to live. But not for long. Since Hermione had escaped him, he was going to get them. He needed to find them first, but at the moment, Hermione was only wallowing in her own self pity too much to think about anything else, like protecting her own children…._

_WILL SHE BE TOO LATE? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

The 3rd and FINAL chapter to Lovebug x3

A/n: sorry it took me FOREVER to post, I didn't have a good idea. Now it came to me and I know its DARK but all love stories in a way are sad rite? goodbye love bug, its been fun 3

Harry sat on his kitchen chair, holding Rose in his arms and twirling her golden hair. She was shivering with fright from being held in such a way by her daddy's best friend, and she was starting to sweat. Where was mum? Was she okay? And what about daddy? When will he be home? And why is she even at uncle Harry's house anyway? She wanted to be back with her brother. 

"Please, let me go, please. Your hurting me!" Harry had started to grip her sides harder. He was picking her up and he put her on top of the stove,

"Harry what are you doing? Why am I up here?" he calmly went to the on switch. He was about to turn it onto high when Hermione burst through the door and shouted "CRUCIO!" Harry dropped to the floor, writhing and thrashing. If Hermione wasn't completely angry, she would've worried about her children watching. 

"You were the one who led my husband to suicide. The love of my life is gone and I refuse to let you take any other loved one. This is your time to die Harry, I hope I never meet you in the after life."

With a flick of her wand, she shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and Harry's face clouded, and he fell to the floor.

Hermione ran up to her children and hugged them to her. She was crying. "Mummy will never let you get hurt. I love you. I love you both so much!"

A/n: Well, I'm done. Comments please but try not to be too cruel? I work hard on these. Everyone has a different perspective. Please don't be too brutal. Kayy, comments!

Xx aga 


	4. PREQUEL! READ FIRST!

A/n: I got some comments from people about what happened in my final chapter. So I decided to rite a PREQUAL. Now all u people who r saying mean things, I work hard on these! And this prequel will explain what happened before Ron commits suicide. So this will explain what Harry had over Hermione as blackmail, why he wanted to kill Rose and Hugo, and what in the world happened to GINNY!? Enjoy(:

Harry was in the middle of looking through his photo albums with Ginny. He saw his 3rd year pictures with Hermione and Ron. They truly were his best friends. They had such fun in those years. But what had happened? They hadn't seen each other in one whole month. But they were neighbors! Had they forgotten about his best friend?

Ginny yawned and got up. "Harry dear its getting late. Lets go to bed. "

"In a minute," Harry snapped. He and Ginny were growing apart. He vaguely remembered the Hogwarts reunion last month. Hermione looked absolutely stunning. Did he still have that small crush on her from 7th year? He had always wanted to touch her soft, pink lips and see if maybe he and HERMIONE were meant to be. He knew that he wasn't in love with Ginny anymore. But without her, he would have nobody. And she was pregnant again! He couldn't leave her now.

He sighed. He would have to forget about Hermione for now. He had to bring a child into the world. He went to bed and turned to his wife. She still looked like she was glowing with warmth. Harry still loved her- but not as a wife. More like a great friend. The light flickered off.

"MR. POTTER! MR.POTTER! YOUR WIFE, YOUR WIFE!"

Harry turned from his papers and confronted Dedalus Diggle III. "what is wrong with her Dedalus?"

He was panting heavily. "She's been hit by a car! MR potter-"

He was walking through the door already and dissaparated to the hospital. He pushed past everyone and got to her door. Ginny wasn't on the bed.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" he shouted to the nurse.

She looked very sad and solemn. He knew what she was going to say before he said it.

"Im sorry harry, but she didn't make it. She was hit by the car with a license plate HERMY1"

Harry had never been madder. He knew who that was….. He was going to get revenge. Oh yes he would…

"bye dear, I'll be back late. Love you" Ron gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek before he went of to work. He got in his car and the last Hermione saw of him (ever, but she didn't know that then) was his adorable hair and the license plate HERMY7 (offside: oops. Harry got it wrong…..he is going to lead ron to suicide for something he didn't even do) She sighed. Her husband was someone amazing. She was very lucky.

When she went inside, she saw Harry leaning on the kitchen counter. She was happy at first. He was one of her best friends! But then she saw him holding a knife. He cornered her and put the knife up to her neck and said "Your husband killed my wife. He will pay. You will do whatever I tell you to do or I will kill him and your kids. Anything you love will be taken from you by this knife." and he leaned over and kissed Hermione. She didn't even complain. Anything to save rose, hugo, and ron. She knew this would happen for a long time. But what will she do?

a/n: HELLO this is a PREQUAL if u havent read the chapter , start here THEN the chapters.

RITE TO MEEEEEEE. Reviews please (:

Xx aga


End file.
